


To Wake Up Next To You

by RavenDanSparrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Messy Bed Hair, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDanSparrow/pseuds/RavenDanSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in the morning Dean finds himself pondering over the affection he feels whenever he sees Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Wake Up Next To You

Dean woke up, feeling the gentle sunshine caressing his skin. He cracked open his eyes, blinking away the sleep and was greeted by the image of a certain angel beside him. The hunter knew angels don’t sleep, but at this moment, this is the closest he had ever seen Cas to sleeping.

He just looks so peaceful and Dean can’t help but brush back the hair from Cas’ forehead to take a good look at him, capturing the sight of the angels sleeping face. The hunter continued stroking Castiel’s hair subconsciously, reveling in the warm feeling that waking up next to his angel gave him.

There was an almost inaudible grumble, followed by Cas stirring. A bit later the bluest eyes Dean ever saw stared up at him, filled with fondness.

“Morning.” The hunter greeted with an adoring smile that turned into a full on grin as he noticed the angel’s bed hair, that he also credited himself in making, sticking out in every angle possible.

“Good morning.” Cas replied with a gummy smile and snuggled into Dean’s chest, throwing an arm around the hunter’s waist, while Dean drew spontaneous patterns into Cas’ back as he caressed him with his hand, cradling Castiel’s head with the other.

'I could get used to this.' Dean came to the conclusion, pulling Cas closer and planting a soft kiss on the angel’s head.


End file.
